thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofa's Choice
'Sofa's Choice '''is the second episode of season one of ''The New Normal. It aired on NBC on September 11th, 2012 at 9:30 PM EST. The episode was directed and written by Ryan Murphy as well as written by Ali Adler In this episode Shania tries to adapt to her new surroundings; Bryan and David plan a night out on the town after reminiscing about when they first met; Jane tries to get Goldie to move back to Ohio Summary The epsiode starts with Bryan freaking out, because he thinks Shania grafittied on his expensive sofa. David tells him that its what kids do and that he has to get used to it. We find out that the pregnancy test has been negative, but David takes a blood-test to make sure. Bryan tells Goldie what Shania did and David suggests that Bryan should talk to the girl, so he gets used to parenting. In the next scene Goldie, Shania and Jane are in her new home. Shania pretends to be little Edie, while Jane wants to convince her granddaughter to go back home and then starts insulting Bryan, David and Rocky again. Because Goldie won't listen to her she convinces her old husband to come and try to get her back. David is now seen playing basketball with his friends, and they are shocked as they hear about him and Bryan getting a kid. They tell him that he won't have any free-time any longer. Later, at home, he talks to Bryan about maybe going out. There then is a flashback to the day they met. They are in a bar and David sits down next to Bryan. They begin to talk and when David takes off his glasses Bryan is amazed by the color of his eyes, he calls them "the color of picasso's most overrated period or a box from Tiffany" and then asks him to dance. The flashback ends, and they both decide to go to a bar again later. Bryan tries to talk to Shania about the couch, but as she starts talking about "Grey Gardens" he gets caught up in this conversation and it turns out that he used to be obsessed with it. Goldie enters in to the house to pick up her daughter, but Shania wants to stay. Eventually they leave and Bryan and David go to the bar. After being in the bar for a while, they realize that they're too old for this and David tells his partner, that he wants to have a change in his life, the kid, and that he wants to have it with Bryan. As they kiss a young guy comes over and says, if they "wanna go with this", but they just laugh and tell him that they're old enough to be his fathers. Goldie is seen talking to Shania about her dressing up like little Edie. She asks her if she wants to be someone else, but before she can answer Bryan and David knock at the door and present the two their guest house. Both Goldie and Shania are overwhelmed by the Bryan and David's generous offer. Bryan talks to Shania and she tells him that the other kids at school made fun of her, but he tells her that he was like her and that it is good to be different. When Bryan begins to talk to her about the sofa, she reveals to him that it was her great-grandmother, who did this to turn him against children, so Goldie would come home again. Afterwards Clay being manipulated by Jane goes to Goldie and tries to convince her to take him back, using the words Jane told him, but when Goldie says she doesn't know how to trust him any more he doesn't have an answer and his wife tells him she wants a divorce. Goldie tells Bryan and David that she can't stay in their house, because she has to be an independent woman. Suddenly David's phone rings - it's his office - and it is revealed that Goldie is pregnant. Trivia *Got 6.96 million viewers. *Doing Little Edie was Bebe Wood's idea. Guest Stars *Kevin Christy as Freddie *Ravi Patel as Amir *Erik Weiner as Ian Co-Stars *Austin Dean as Young Bryan *Merit Leighton as Large Girl *David Lewis as Young Gay Dude *Sandy Martin as Miss Pepper Gallery 627.jpg IMG 1471.JPG IMG 1470.JPG IMG 1446.PNG IMG 1479.PNG IMG 1439.JPG IMG 1475.PNG IMG 1451.PNG IMG 1450.PNG IMG 1473.JPG IMG 1472.JPG IMG 1469.JPG IMG 1468.PNG IMG 1467.JPG IMG 1466.JPG IMG 1465.PNG IMG 1436.JPG IMG 1482.PNG IMG 1481.JPG IMG 1448.JPG Sofas Choice1.JPG Sofas Choice2.JPG Sofas Choice3.JPG Sofas Choice4.JPG Sofas Choice5.JPG Sofas Choice6.JPG Sofas Choice7.JPG Sofas Choice8.JPG Sofas Choice9.JPG Sofas Choice10.JPG Sofas Choice11.JPG Sofas Choice12.JPG Sofas Choice13.JPG Sofas Choice14.JPG Sofas Choice15.JPG Sofas Choice16.JPG Sofas Choice17.JPG Sofas Choice18.JPG Sofas Choice19.JPG Sofas Choice20.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes